Millions of articles of manufacture constantly change hands during, for example, processing of raw materials, transportation, manufacturing, disposal of waste, and so forth. Identification and tracking of these articles of manufacture is a significant challenge. Because, identification and tracking of waste articles, more particularly hazardous and electronic waste, is mandated by law in many countries, effective methods for identifying waste articles are needed.